


Angry Young Man

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Trouble at School, drabble challenge, implied kid Derek, kid stiles, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/23/18: “scrap, whole, hard”Includes this week's theme: anger.





	Angry Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/23/18: “scrap, whole, hard”
> 
> Includes this week's theme: anger.

“So, honey,” Claudia spoke softly outside the principal’s office. “The school said you’d been in a scrap.”

“Matt was picking on Derek, so I pushed him till he fell down!”

Claudia agreed with the school’s zero-tolerance policy against fighting. She was also well aware of her son’s whole-hearted loyalty to his friends, especially to Derek Hale.

“OK, you’ve been sent home and you have to write a hundred words why violence is no way to settle disagreements.”

“It _is_ the way, Mom! I still want to punch Matt _so hard!”_

Certainly an interesting night lay ahead in the Stilinski household.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it's unfamiliar, Claudia uses the word "scrap" in the sense of _a quarrel or fight._


End file.
